


Immortal.

by LemonYellow406



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Ehhhh, Game of Life, Homophobia, How do you even tag shit?, Human!Thomas, Human!Virgil, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Vampire!Deceit - Freeform, Vampire!Remy, Vampire!Roman, cursing, human!AU, human!patton, i guess, i guess?, there's a lot of death isn't there, vampire!AU, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: Virgil Shea had just escaped his homophobic parents' home and went to live with his best friend Patton Sanders when he discovers that vampires aren't a myth and that they are very much alive and well.





	1. Prologue 1/2

He sat alone on the swing, kicking back and forth over and over again, like his father had said would push him up, but to no avail. He sniffled, Looking over to where his teacher was sitting, to find them engaged in a conversation with another student. Wanting not to annoy them, he sat alone on the swing, a single tear falling down his cheek.

 

Why couldn’t he just swing by himself like the other kids his age could, he thought to himself, violently rubbing his tear away from his cheek. Big boys don’t cry, his father had told him over and over again.

 

“Hi! I’m Patton and I’m six! Do you need help?”

 

The little boy looked up to see a child his age with a beaming smile, a few teeth missing, a giant pair of glasses lopsided on his face.

 

Th boy shyly looked to his feet, mumbling in return, “...a little…”

 

“Well, that’s okay! I can help you!”

 

Patton sat on a swing next to the boy, grabbing his hand.

 

“Do what I do!”

 

He began kicking, thrusting his body to the front, then after he had gone as far as he could, he fell back, which began swinging him back and forth. The sniffling boy copied Patton’s motions, pushing himself high. 

 

He let out a quiet giggle.

 

“You’re doing it! Yes!”

 

The boy looked over to Patton swinging back and forth dangerously fast.

 

“Patton! Slow down, sweetheart,” their teacher yelled out.

 

“Okie dokie, Mister!”

 

Patton jumped off the swing, falling to his knees on the dirt, standing up quickly, brushing the dirt off his knees and then wiping his long curly dirty blonde hair out of his eyes, accidentally wiping dirt on his forehead. He looked back to the boy, who was shyly smiling at him, slowing to a stop on his own swing.

 

Patton loudly asked the boy who was getting off his swing, “Hey, wassur name?”

 

The boy looked down, mumbling out, “i’s ‘irgil.”

 

“Huh? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you!”

 

“ ‘s okay.”

 

“Well, what’s your name then?”

 

The boy looked into Patton’s eyes, a nervous smile on his lips.

 

“My name’s Virgil.”

 

“Oh! I like that name! Come on, Virgil! Let’s go play!”

 

Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand as he spoke, dragging him to the large playground, “Do you like monkey bars? I’m bad at them but I’m gonna keep trying ‘till I’m gooder than anyone! Are you good at them? Or we can go on the slide! The slide is fun...”

\---

 

“You’re what now?”

 

The now thirteen-year-old best friends stood parallel to each other in Patton’s backyard, his parents not home and only his brother home, asleep upstairs. Virgil stared at Patton with confusion and Patton, the energetic, excitable, happy kid, now stood looking back to him, caution in his eyes and stiffness in his posture, his hands in tight fists. 

 

“P-pan. It means I’m able to feel attracted to any gender. You...you probably think like your parents on the matter and I...I’m just scared. I’m very scared...please don’t hate me,” Patton asked his best friend, tears of fear building in his eyes, looking at the ground to avoid Virgil’s expression. What if Virgil told him that he hated him? What if he told everyone about him? What if-

 

Virgil rushed forward, gathering Patton in his arms, holding his scared friend tightly.

 

“Please don’t cry.”

 

Patton let out a sob that he didn’t know he was holding. He was terrified that Virgil, like his parent’s, would be extremely homophobic, and such never told him about his sexuality. Virgil had know Patton had been growing distant the last month and was attempting to get Patton to open up to him when Patton accidentally outed himself. 

 

Virgil, used to being hugged by Patton, was now the one hugging him, an unusual act for him, as he doesn’t often initiate touch, but now that Patton was upset, he immediately felt the extreme need to quell his tears.

 

“I don’t quite understand, but I hardly h-hate you,” Virgil said, Patton’s tears affecting him as well.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between them, the only sound being heard was the soft sniffles from the boys, they pulled away, Patton wiping slowly at his tears.

 

Virgil looked at Patton with a new energy in him, asking loudly, “Patton, can I tell you something?”

 

Patton looked at Virgil, face red and puffy, but still smiling, replying, “Sure, Verge What is it?”

 

“I...I...I THINK I’M GAY,” Virgil began quiet and nervous, but all at once screamed out the thought that had been plaguing his mind for months on end.

 

Patton’s face lit up. He grabbed Virgil and pulled him into another tight hug, now initiated by Patton. Their hugs were different. Virgil’s was more secure and safe, while Patton’s was caring and pulsing with love.

 

“I’m so happy, Virgil,” Patton whispered.

 

“M-me too.”

 

\---

 

“It’s official,” Patton said as Virgil opened his front door, the happiness and excitement void in his face, seeming to be drained of color.

 

Virgil’s eyes widened heavily.

 

“It...it’s happening?”

 

Patton looked Virgil in the eye, nodding, “We’re moving. My mom’s job moved us to North Carolina. That island where the pioneers disappeared. Ronokie or something, I dunno.”

 

Virgil stared at the ground, tears heavily filling his eyes, “I...I didn’t think you’d really leave, he said quietly as he opened the door wider, letting Patton inside. He entered, seeing Virgil’s parents, Veronica and Harold, sitting on the couch. Patton and they had a...special relationship. They believed it was Patton’s fault their child was gay when Virgil had known for longer than Patton was even realizing his own sexuality. It didn’t help that Patton older brother by two years was gay as well. They just believed they were bad company for Virgil to keep, and had thought that since the day they found out Patton’s sexuality.

Virgil wiped at his eyes, trying to march up the stairs to his room without his parents noticing his absence, a normal thing for them to do, unfortunately. Sadly, this was not one of those times.

 

“Virgil? Where are you...oh. Hello...Patton,” Virgil’s mother said to the sixteen-year-old,  a sneer breaking out on her lips when she said Patton’s name. Patton nodded in reply and tried to follow Virgil.

 

“Oh no. You are not being alone with my son. Not under my roof, you ungodly heathen,” Virgil’s mother scoffed at the teenager, her husband sitting next to her, an annoyed expression on his face.

 

It was well known that Virgil’s parents, Veronica and Patrick, hated the Sanders family, for the fact that they were proud of who they were and didn't try to force their ideals on their children. Luckily, Virgil had managed to escape his toxic household’s mindset with only small effects on him, one of them being intense internalized homophobia that Patton and Thomas were working on breaking. Virgil was scared,  _ terrified _ , of his parents, as he knew what they’d do to keep their child in line firsthand.

 

Virgil became tense at his mother’s words, grabbing Patton’s hand and running to his room with his, ignoring his parent’s words of disgust.

 

He slammed his door, falling back onto his bed, Patton laying next to him.

 

“So...you’re leaving, huh?”

 

“Mmhmm. This promotion is...good. My parents are happy. I know that if I tell them I’m unhappy with it, it’ll bring down their mood. I mean, I am happy! For...them.”

 

Virgil rolled onto his stomach, looking Patton in the eye and grabbing his hands with his own.

 

“Tell them how you feel Pat. They’ll listen. I’ve known your family since I was six, I’m sure they’ll listen.”

 

Patton smiled.

 

“Okay.”

 

Virgil smirked in reply, but that was covered by a nervous frown.

 

“Are you going to keep in touch with me? When you leave? I know that I’m kind of a downer and that I’m an introvert, and I understand if you’d want to leave memories of me behind here. If I were you, I would.”

 

“Hush, kiddo. You are and forever will be my best friend, and if keep talking bad about yourself, I will physically fight you!”

 

Patton wasn’t kidding. He had before punched a kid how was bullying Virgil and had pinned him against the wall, threatening him until Patton had appeared.

 

Virgil smiled slightly as Patton opened up his arms. He leaned into them comfortable for now, but still nervous of the moment Patton goes home, as he would need to confront his parents again, but until then, he was going to spend the last moments he has alone with Patton.

 

\---

 

“I’m moving out.”

 

The now newly turned eighteen year old stood in front of his parents, wringing his hands, nervous, but determined.

 

“Moving out? Really? You're only..seventeen is it, Virgil? You can’t move out yet,” Veronica said, surprised at the idea her son would want to leave his parents. They didn’t teach him to be disrespectful like that, she thought to herself.

 

“I’m eighteen, Mom. Have been for a month.”

 

“Nevermind that,” Virgil’s father butted in, “Where? Near us, I suppose?”

 

“Actually, I’m moving in with a friend.”

 

“Who? Oh, it is Elijah? Oh, he’s a great person, very active in our church. I’m glad you’re moving in with him, he’ll do wonders for you.”

 

“Actually,” Virgil said, determined, ”I’m moving out to where Patton lives.”

 

“Patton? Wasn’t that that boy who moved away years ago? You know that heathen doesn’t care for you. He always just used you,” his father spoke, his eyebrow cocked and mouth in a sneer.

 

“He’s not a bad person, Dad. Just because he isn’t straight-”

 

“Isn’t straight? Isn’t correct, you mean. Patton’s family are all disgusting, approving of that mistake.  Ah, look what you’ve done. You’ve made me angry. It’s better you never speak of them again, Virgil. It upsets us too much,” Virgil's father, Patrick, said, waving his hand as to wave away the thoughts of the Sanders.

 

Virgil looked up to his parents, his usually scared and nervous self now swimming with anger.

 

He quietly said, with anger barely being held back, “you’re upset? upset? Hah. You don’t get to be angry. I have suffered Every. Fucking. Day. Because of you two disregarding my emotions, my feelings, and I’m tired of it.”

 

“Virgil! How dare you, boy? We have given up everything for you to grow up right!” 

 

His father, jumping out of his seat on the couch said, screaming at his son.

 

Virgil let all of his pent-up anger and emotions take hold, yelling out back at him, “Right? Right!? You have repeatedly told me to hate myself because of who I am. To hate everyone that isn’t like you two. Well, fuck that! I don’t give a shit anymore! I am gay! I have feelings for men and only men! I hate the two of you! I pray to god no one will ever treat their children the way you have treated me my entire life. You have over and over again made me terrified to do anything you don't approve of, and I’m done.”

 

“I have already started paying rent for a new apartment in Roanoke, have already paid for a moving truck. You two don’t get to control me anymore. I’m going to stay at a hotel tonight, and tomorrow, will have all of my items in it, and after that, you will never see my “ungodly” and “heathen” face ever again. Goodbye.”

 

Virgil turned away from his parents now shocked faces and walked to the front door, where a suitcase lay. He picked it up and turned to the door, grabbed the doorknob, opening the door, but his hand stilling before he closed it. Virgil looked at his parents, disappointment on his face.

 

“Ya know, I was hoping for a better circumstance, but knowing the two of you, this kind of intervention is the only thing that could ever work.”

 

Virgil silently closed the door, his normal nervousness and fear filling his bones once again, but now with excitement and happiness filling alongside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!
> 
> So, guys, I have already written chapter one, but I have no idea how to end it without it feeling extremely cut short, but the way things are going in it are extremely fast, so I'll probably have to rewrite the entire thingy-majig.
> 
> I might try to spread out everything that is happening instead of heaping everything on you guys at once.
> 
> Yeah. That feels right.
> 
> I'll try to update this once a week, but things might change in the future.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts!
> 
> -Lemon


	2. Prologue 2/2

An eleven-year-old boy hurriedly stuffed his clothes in the drawstring bag he owned, trying not to make much noise.

He and his brothers, the Perez family, while together, were orphans, and had just found out Roman, his twin brother, was to be adopted by a couple in Virginia Beach. In any other circumstance, they would be happy for him. However, their parents, before they passed away, had specifically asked that if they did pass, their children would be kept together. They were staying at a foster home together when they got the news earlier that week and found out Roman was to be leaving in five days, now two days, and Emmanuel, their oldest brother, began a plan where they all could run away together. Emmanuel could lie and say he’s sixteen, even though he's only fifteen, so he could get a job and pay for a home for the three of them.

“Logan?”

The boy, Logan, hears his name from behind his slightly cracked open door. He walks over and carefully opens it wider, revealing Roman, his twin brother.

Roman grinned at his brother, “Are you ready?”

Logan’s brow furrowed.

“Close. I just need..”

He walked over to his bed and laid down on the ground, straining his arm as he stretched as far as he could under his bed.

“Lo? What are you-”

“Shh.”

He grabbed onto an item and pulled it out, revealing a stuffed rabbit.

Roman looked at the stuffed animal and looked back to Logan, humor, and happiness mixed together in his expression.

“You still have Mrs. Fluffybottom?”

“Correct. While you did say when we were ten that you no longer needed it because you were grown, I felt as if I still depended on it. I took her with me to each foster home, and I feel it’s appropriate to take he now.”

Roman smiled at his logical twin, surprised that he was able to be sentimental.

“Awww, Logan.”

The small smile creeping onto Logan’s lips evaporated as he stuffed the stuffed bunny into the bad, grabbing the strings and tying it closed.

“Doesn't matter anymore. I’m ready. Where’s Emmanuel?”

Roman pouted, slightly upset at how fast Logan changed the conversation.

“He’s in his room.”

“Thank you.”

Logan followed Roman down the hall, quiet as mice, and entered a room which was being stayed in by his oldest brother. He cracked open the door to reveal him standing n the other side, the only thing he had on being his binder and his boxers.

Remy jumped at the surprisingly loud sound of the door squeaking open, but relaxed after he realized behind it lay only his two young brothers and not their foster mother who, for some reason, hated Remy with a passion, which translated into her dislike for Virgil and annoyance with roman.

“Oh, thank the Lord, it’s just you two. Alright, boys, are you ready to go?”

“Yep! I’ ready! Are you ready Logan?”

“Yes. How do you expect us to be able to escape this home? You know she has an alarm downstairs.”

“Mmmhmm. Which is why we’re going through the window, hun.”

Logan’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

“B-but safety! You know it isn’t safe to do that! It would just be safer for us to take a chance and hope Mrs. Laxton didn’t set the-ROMAN,” Logan whispered harshly and panicked until out of the corner of his eye he saw Roman open the window and jump out of it.

Logan sprinted to the window, Remy close behind him, seeing Roman standing there, grinning up at the two of them.

“Come on down, guys!”

Logan’s eyes narrowed as he glared down at his brother, whisper-shouting, “Roman, I swear to everything good and holy, if you ever do something like that again, I will kill you, do you hear me?”

Roman’s grin widened at Logan’s word.

“Yep, I got it! Come on!”

Logan’s hold on the window frame tightened, and he looked up to his older brother for reassurance.

Remy smiled at his brother and spoke, his words brimming with trust and care, “It’s okay, Lo. You’ll be okay.”

Logan nodded, the scared face of a child evaporating, leaving behind the face of a boy who had to grow up too fast.

“Affirmative.”

Not looking behind him, Logan grabbed onto his bag and jumped out the window, rolling as he hit the soil, staring back up at his brother once he was upright.

Remy beamed at his brothers, full of pride, and readied himself to jump, when the door creaked open behind him, revealing their foster mother,

“What are you doing? Get back in here, you idiot girl!”

Remy flinched at her words, but smirked in response, flipping off the women, hearing her scoff before he jumped, rolling to a stop like his brother.

“Remy? What’s going-”

Remy cut of Roman’s question by grabbing his and Logan’s hands and pulling them along with him as he sprinted as fast as possible, his brothers managing to keep up. They were deep in the woods, anywhere you look bein pitch-black when Remy finally slowed to a still. He let out a hollering laugh as he sat on some dead leaves, Roman sitting next to him laughing harder than Logan had ever seen him before, a small smile creeping onto Logan’s mouth.

“Oh shit. her expression though, guys! Aw, that was gold.”

Roman giggled, looking at his older brother.

“It really was! So, where are we staying tonight, Rem?”

“Well, I was talking to my friend from school, and he said his parents were gone this weekend and so we could stay with him for a couple days until...we...what?”

Logan looked to Remy, concern crossing his features.

“Emmanuel? What is it?”

Remy’s brow furrowed and confusion raised through his face as he pointed to an opening between the trees. Logan looked closer and saw two glowing yellow eyes, a widening smile underneath it as the...thing realized they had seen them.

“...run,” Logan whispered, terror, taking hold of his body.

“What?”

Remy grabbed onto his brother's forearms, screaming out, “RUN, ROMAN, RUN!”

They ran deeper into the forest, terrified of the creature staring down at them seconds before, but even more terrified of what it could do. They ran into a dead end and turned to the entrance, frozen in terror.

“oh no, you don’t…”

A whispered voice that somehow boomed through the forest met Logan’s ears, making his lip tremble in an illogical way. There was no reason for him to be scared, none of his books had ever told him that things like that were in the woods, so they must be fake. They must be.

“Gotcha.”

Logan only had time to hear the voice in his ear before he felt a striking pain in his neck, crying out. He could feel venom trickling through his veins, killing him faster than anything his books ever told him could.

“Logan!”

Logan heard his brother call out his name through a flood of drowsiness that was overtaking him, his knees buckling underneath him, throwing his items out of his bag, the last thing he saw being the embroidered face of Mrs. Fluffybottom.

\---  
Logan awoke in a room, walled in a dark oak, floor perfectly white.

His eyes flicked open to see Roman beside him, awake, his eyes wide and excited while Remy slept on next to him.

Roman opened his mouth to speak when the door to the room opened, revealing a teenager looking to be younger than twenty wearing a burgundy suit, bright yellow eyes lightening up when he saw the three boys.

“Aw! You’re awake. I was wondering when you’d awaken.”

Logan felt his glasses on the tip of nose slip off from his body shaking in fear.

“You...you killed me,” his voice felt gravely and unused to his ears.

The man’s head turned much like a canine in nature, confusion taking hold of his features.

“Killed you? No, love. I saved you. On this island, there are two groups of vampires-”

“Vampires,” Roman excited called out, “Really?”

The man smiled at Roman.

“Yes. Now, there are two groups. The Aether family, who knows no limits to what they want and what they want is to kill all humans. They are the ones who tried to kill you. Luckily, my family arrived just in time to save you three from a fate worse than death.”

The man’s words trickled over them like honey, easing the tense feeling from Logan’s body and caressing it with hope and joy.

Logan’s eyebrow raised in question to the man’s statement.

“And what would that be?”

“A long and painful servitude ending in a long and painful death.”

“Oh. Well, I once read a book which said that the only thing worse than death is taxes. I believe it was meant to be a joke. Was it amusing, sir?”

The man smiled, “Very.”

“Wait, you said there were two families! What’s the other family?”

The man’s smile turned into a grin as he looked to Roman,” Well, my boy that is th Erebus family, my family to be exact.”

“You're a vampire?”

“Yes, where else would the yellow eyes come from,” the man questioned, humor in his voice as he gestured over his eyes.

Logan rolled his eyes at the man. even though he couldn’t figure out why, he felt unease as he talked with the man, as if every word he spoke was a lie.

“Alright, sir, now explain why we’re here.”

“Well, boy, it’s because if I didn’t, you’d be long dead.”

“...What?”

“Well,” the man spoke, still grinning, even as the boys faces fall to confusion and fear, ”Technically you are dead now, as the venom of a vampire’s fang kills the second it touches life, to a small few it also grants it, as it converts your cells into something like mine!”

The man bowed dramatically, seemingly not seeing the expressions of horror on the eleven-year old’s faces.

“We’re...vampires? How? Science has said over and over that it’s impossible, and I don’t know how it could even-”

“Hush now, love. It’s true, I swear. How else would you explain the Lost Colony? You really think they disappeared? Or do you believe when I tell you the Aether family killed half of them and we saved the rest fro their rath? The Aether family spread that lie in the beginning to lyre more exploratory humans here n the first place. Huh! I bet you would rather be an Aether than an Erebus, wouldn’t you?”

The man turned away, seemingly offended by the words he forced into Logan’s mouth.

“No, he wouldn’t! Doesn’t” Roman called out, tears in his eyes, “He was just asking! He wants to be an Erebus! He does!”

The man turned back, hooking his finger under Logan's chin, purring, “Do you, boy?

“Y-Yes, I do, Sir.”

The man dropped his chin, “Good,” and turned to leave the room.

“Wait! What about Remy? Will he be okay?”

The man locked eyes to Logan’s.

“He’ll be fine. He’ll wake.”

“What do we even call you?”

“...call me, Lyle.”

He slowly closed the door behind him, leaving a soft “click” as the door shut closed.

\---

Years passed slowly for the three children. While the myth that vampires can't age was false, it took twice as long for them to grow, making their lifespan twice as long as humans.

Lyle took the three of them under his wing, caring for them and teaching them the rules or the Erebus family. One of which is that one you turn eighteen in vampire years, you are allowed to go out of the manor's ground to hunt game, but no humans.

Lyle and his family made sure that they knew about the dangers of humans and how if they found out, they would surely execute them all as fast as they could, striking fear into the children's hearts. They soon found out that Lyle was only sixteen in vampire years, but thirty-two in human ones, but since his mental space grew in human years, he was much like Remy.

Living on the manor was twenty other young vampires the Erebus had saved from the Aether, and the entire Erebus family, meaning there were over seventy vampires living in the very large manor all at once. Everyone except the elders shared rooms, meaning all of the Perez family lived in the same average sized room, but they were happy.

They were all happy until they found out the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this is late! I was busy this weekend and couldn't get it out before Sunday, but it's out now! It's not my favorite thing I've ever written in the slightest, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Right before I finished this, I was finishing sewing Deceit's gloves, as I am planning on cosplaying him, Lance McClain, and Camp Half-Blood camper at the end of the month. I've been working on those cosplays all week, which is why I have been unable to write much, but now, I'll try to get the next one out sooner.
> 
> (knowing myself, it's gonna come out next weekend cause i'm lazy and don't know how to start the next chapter.)
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts!


	3. Chapter One

 

Virgil exit's his apartment, phone held up to his ear.

"Where are you?"

"...I have no idea."

Virgil exasperatedly sighed, "Elliott, really? I told you that wasn't the right turn but you insisted that the GPS told you."

"No, it's fine, I'm almost there. I think."

"You think?"

"...Yeah."

Virgil pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"Alright. Text me when you get here so I know when to-and you're here."  
  
A small moving truck pulls into the parking lot of the apartment, a grinning face looking out the car window to Virgil.

"My GPS was accurate!"

Virgil smiles to his friend, walking over to them as they parked and exited the truck near Virgil.

"I'm glad you got here late, cause if not, I'd still be asleep. Last night I was unpacking until three."

Elliott smirked.

"Nice."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a few beats until Elliott broke the silence, saying, "We should start unpacking."

"Mmm."

Elliott exited the vehicle and walked over to Virgil, hugging him before they released and walked to the back of the truck, opening it, revealing hastily stuffed objects and boxes.

"Wow."

"Yeah, even though you packed almost everything yourself, I realized right before I left you forgot your bedside table, so I went to your parents' house to get it."

Virgil's eyes widened.

"Ah, shit, I forgot about that. Jesus, what happened?"

"Well, your parent's didn't recognize me, but after I said I was your friend, they got kinda...salty I guess?"

"They suck."

"Yep. They gave me three minutes to get everything before they kicked me out. I could only get a few things other than the side table before, " Elliott made a popping sound with their mouth, "I got physically shoved out of the house by your dad."

Virgil winced, "I'm sorry you had to deal with them, but at least you won't have to ever talk to them again, right?"

Elliott nodded, grabbing a box near the top and looking back to Irgil, "Whee do I put this?"

"I'll show you."

Virgil grabbed a box as well, and lead Elliott into the building and up the stairs to a room at the very top.

He opened the door, leading Elliott into the room. The living room was connected to the entrance, a small kitchen to the right, and there was a hallway on the left of the room, where the door to his bedroom was on the left, the door to the bathroom on the right, and a closet at the end of it. Many windows were placed on the walls, the midday light seeming into the room.

There was already some pieces of furniture in the room, such as a couch and bookshelf with nothing on it that he had acquired at a yard sale, but there were three boxes stuffed in the corner of the room that Virgil had managed to fit in his car,

Elliott placed their box in the middle of the living room and sat down to open it, Virgil grabbing their arm before they could.

"We should probably get everything inside first."

"Oh yeah.

\---

Elliott sat in the passenger seat of Virgil's car as they drove to Patton's and Thomas's home, both very excited as they hadn't seen their friends in person for years, Elliot was closer to Thomas and Virgil with Patton, but they still got along well with the other.

They pulled into their driveway after driving for close to ten minutes, and Virgil parked the car, looking at Elliott excitedly.

"Okay, so what do we do next? Do we just knock or do we hide or do we-"

Virgil was interrupted by a loud yelp from the house and looked over to it seeing smoke streaming out the door and Patton running as fast as he could as Thomas laughed loudly as he leaned on the doorframe, hand on his forehead.

“Pat! Stop running!”

“THE BEEPER IS SCREAMING AT ME, THOMAS.”

Patton ran a good hundred feet before he stopped, laughter convulsing his body before he was on his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed heartily.

Virgil and Elliott cautiously opened their doors, walking over to Patton and Thomas respectively. Upon hearing the door open, Thomas looked over to the car which he hadn’t noticed earlier and saw Elliott. He squealed in happiness upon seeing Elliott again, gathering them in a bear hug and kissing their cheek.

“Elliot! Oh my goodness, it’s been so long! How’s Sloane and Corbin? Did they finally get together? ”

Elliott smiled back at Thomas, replying, “Yep. They got together around three months ago. It’s adorable.”

Thomas beamed at his friend, eagerly talking about his new life there as Elliott listened on.

Virgil was still walking to Patton’s laughing figure on the ground when Patton looked up.

Patton looked confused, cocking his head to the side much like a canine’s before his eyes widened and he pushed himself off the ground and sloppily sprinted over to a grinning Virgil.

“VIRGE,” Patton screamed as he tackled Virgil t the ground, as Virgil laughed.

“Hey, Pat.”

“I missed you!”

“I missed you too.”

Patton got off of Virgil, standing up and holding his hand out for Virgil to grab. Virgil obliged, standing next to Patton and walking back to the house hand in hand.

“So, what was the beeping,” Virgil questioned when they had walked to Thomas and Elliott. Patton’s face reddened, as Thomas laughed.

“A pizza,” Thomas breathed out between laughs.

Defensively, Patton replied, “You ever told me I had to turn on the timer! I thought I would remember it!”

Virgil joined in with Thomas in laughter as Elliott placed their hand on Patton's shoulder as they smiled slightly, “Don’t worry, Pat, we all forget sometimes.”

Patton beamed at his older brother’s friend, “Thanks, Ellie!”

“It was a pineapple pizza.”

Elliott’s expression turned to horror as he heard Thomas’s words.

“You...You burnt a pineapple pizza? How could you.”  
“I didn’t mean to!”

“No...No. That’s not why I’m upset. Pineapple? On pizza? I trusted you.”

The confusion on Patton's face turned to humor as he laughed with the rest of the group, “Pineapple is good!”

“Yes, by it’self! Not on pizza!”

Patton and Elliott walked inside bantering about the subject as Virgil and Thomas were left alone on the porch. Thomas smiled at his younger brother’s best friend and opened his arms, questioning without words if Virgil would return it.

Virgil, with a small smirk on his face, leaned into his arms and hugged him back, releasing after a few seconds and walking into the home with Thomas’s arm around his shoulders.

\--

Hours later, Virgil and Elliott were standing on the porch once again being hugged by their friends, stomachs full with delivery pizza, which Patton and Elliott argued about for an hour before agreeing that their shared pizza could be half pineapple and half olive, since Patton loved pineapple and Elliott olives, but they both detested the other. And Virgil and Thomas split a pepperoni pizza.

Paton and Thomas ran out of the home and Virgil and Elliott arrived while Patton and Thomas were in the middle of The Game of Life, so they continued the game from the beginning and spoke with one another the entire time, making the game last multiple hours instead of the usual one.

They decided that since it was getting late, that Elliott and Virgil should head home since Elliott was leaving to go back to Flordia in the morning.

Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around the person he thought of his best friend, smiling sadly.

“We’ll miss you.”

Elliott smiled at Thomas, releasing from the hug and responding, “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll visit next time I’m free.”

Thomas wailed, purposely dramatic, “But when will that be?”

“I have no idea, but when I do I’ll tell you.”

Patton and Virgil were hugging off to the side at that moment, swaying from side to side. They released and Patton beamed at his best friend, “I’m so happy you live here now, Virgil.”

“I am too, Pat. I am too.”

“How far away are you, anyway?”

Virgil’s brow furrowed and he looked off to the side for a moment.

“Hmmm...maybe...eight minutes?”

“Eight? Good! Please, come over anytime you want. I do college online anyway, and Thomas does internet videos so we’re always here!”

“I’ll try,” Virgil replied with a small smile upon his face.

Virgil heard soft whimpering and turned to see Thomas with tears in his eyes, gripping Elliott’s hand, saying, “But what if you forget? What if when you’re driving back...a….a..a bear attacks you? It could be in your trunk!”

“I’m going in a plane, Thomas.”

“THERE’S GONNA BE A BEAR IN THE PLANE?”

Elliott sighed and began to walk back to the car as Thomas ran after them, “ELLIOTT, PLEASE TEL ME IF BEARS CAN GET IN PLANES. BEARS CAN’T GET INTO PLANES. RIGHT? ELLIOTT, EXPLAIN.”

Virgil chuckled and looked back to Patton.

“I promise with everything in me, I will visit as much as possible, okay?”

Patton grinned, “Okay.”

Virgil hugged Pat one last time for the night and walked over to his car, where Elliott was sitting in the passenger seat, trying to get Thomas to stop hugging them.

  
“Okay, Thomas, we’re leaving now.”

Thomas looked over and hugged Virgil, whispering in his ear, “bears can’t get in planes, right?”

Virgil sighed, releasing Thomas and not saying another word as he sat in his car and buckled up, smirking at Thomas’s displeasure in his silence as he started the car and drove off, waving to his friends. Elliott put on some music, and they drove home for the night, a peaceful silence between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally out!
> 
> I did write around half of this weeks ago, then I got caught up in life and couldn't finish it, and I admit I could've done better, but I think it's adequate.
> 
> Also, the entire bear part was inspired by PhilosophicalRune XD
> 
> Side note: I do kinda want to write the "The Game of Life" scene, so I was wondering if you guys would want a side fic of all the one-shots for this? I don't believe it would be posted anytime soon, because I'm a bit wrapped up in this, but comment below!
> 
> Also, there is a side romance in this story that involves one of the characters in this that I have no fucking idea how to include in the main story, so I'm going to write a side fic of it after it's revealed.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next time is going to be... *checks notes* remotely angsty and about the Perez's! 
> 
> Yayyyyy...yeah, bye.


	4. Chapter Two

Twelve years had passed, and Logan, now nineteen, was walking in the woods looking for game to drain, when he found the family attacking three children, draining.

 

Logan crept through the forest, spying for a small creature to drain or large deer or such to bring back home.

 

He had just turned nineteen in vampire years a few weeks ago, but it had been twelve years since he lived as a human, as an orphan. He, as a newly turned nineteen-year-old, had just been allowed to go hunt game by himself. His older brother, Emmanuel, was on his own mission at the moment, somewhere else on the island, while Roman was forced to stay home alone for being too disruptive and loud on missions. Logan had picked a forest where the Erebus family liked to hunt usually, but at the moment, was empty as the family were all resting at home.

 

Logan knelt behind a bush, ears twitching as he hears a crunching of leaves behind him, his startling royal blue eyes narrowing. He waits a few seconds, and then leaps out of the bush, tripping on a root of a tree and falling onto the creature. A small squeak came from underneath him, as he embarrassedly sat up against the tree' trunk, revealing a grumpy squirrel glaring up at him. Logan looked into its eyes, hypnotizing it, making it calm and emotionless.

 

As he was about the bite the disgusting rodent and drain it of its unworthy life as the Erebus had taught him to, he heard screaming behind him. The hypnosis broke, leaving the squirrel now looking around confused and sitting patiently in Logan's palm as Logan looked around startled at the noise. The squirrel, now realizing it wasn't going to be killed, ran out of Logan's hands as fast as possible, streaking away and out of Logan's vision, whose gaze was too filled with confusion and fear to care.

 

The screams grew closer, and Logan stood and hurriedly climbed a tree he was leaning against, feeling the skin on his palms rip as he climbed as fast as possible, terror filling his bones as the screams grew closer.

 

The human who the screams had erupted from burst into the opening, blood pouring out of their arm,  tears pouring out of their eyes as the collapsed onto the ground, their arms griping at the ground, trying to pull themselves up or to crawl away.

 

Logan held his hand to his mouth, wincing as he felt his fangs prick his flesh and tasting his own blood as he held back making any noise.

 

A short laugh sprung from the trees, as a person with a black cloak covering every inch of themselves crept up to the sobbing body, Logan only seeing a bright white smile break out on their face, fangs sinking, as they pounced on the person, fangs sinking into their flesh.

 

He heard a shriek erupt from the person, and a sob broke from Logan, his attempts to stay silent failing for a moment, as he held his hands to his face closer than before, error sinking into his bones as he wonders if the vampire attacking the human noticed.

 

The human did notice, as their terrified eyes met Logan's, and they stared at Logan, pleading, full of fear yet an acceptance settling in them that they were to die that day, that minute.

 

He was frozen, staring into the eyes that looked at him as the life was sucked out of them and into the body of the vampire on top of them. The human stilled, staring off into the distance, no longer seeing anymore. Logan began to shake. The Aether. He had never seen any of them this close up before, only glimpses from the distance of them laughing into human territories, surely draining them.

 

The Aether, those horrid murderers, had just killed a human without any thought. A human, someone who had every chance in their world to be amazing,  be happy, was just killed without a second thought to sustain another creature.

 

Staring at the Aether with hate and fury, Logan prepared himself to jump from the tree and take down the Aether, before the Aether, with a sharp laugh, stood up from the body, kicking it slightly, their hood falling off as they turned around to face the tree Logan was sitting upon, looking in interest at their own hand, seeing the color and life return to it.

 

Logan froze.

 

That person was not an Aether.

 

The yellow eyes, the knowing smirk, the pointed nose...

 

That was Lyle.

 

As other Erebus vampires joined Lyle in the opening, the more the taste of bile dripped into Logan's mouth.

 

Lyle smirked at his family as they hollered into the air and pounced on the body, Logan flinching and covering his eyes as he slowly climbed out of the tree as they were too distracted feeding to notice him. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he began sprinting as fast as he could, and Logan could run surprisingly fast. A tear dripped onto Logan's cheek, which was ripped away by a low hanging branch which lashed against Logan's quick frame as he sped away from the murder behind him, seemingly numb to the pain of it.

 

Soon enough, Logan approached a huge opening in the forest and seemingly randomly placed his hand in front of him and muttered a concealed phrase, which opened up a doorway in front of him, which he then walked through. The manor, which was concealed with powerful spells before, was revealed as Logan passed the boundary, showing an extremely tall, dark mansion, a warm but dull light seeping through the windows of the children still awake.

 

Looking over his shoulder to make sure the Erebus isn't behind him, Logan sees the doorways sipping closed behind him, no one following him. He breathes out a relieved sigh, but the frozen fear from before seeps into his bones with the next breath he takes.

\---

 

Roman waited eagerly for his brother to return home, him going on his first ever hunt lone being special. Roman was still waiting for Lyle or Remy to tell him if the elders had agreed to let him go, seeing as he was delayed for being too loud during missions, but since one of the vampire's who was about to be allowed to hunt alone dropped out suddenly, Roman was now up for the running.

 

Remy was on his own mission, doing...something. Remy had been going on his own missions for six years now, but had randomly stopped bring game back home four years ago, but he had never gotten hurt or prevented food from being brought back to the manor, so he was allowed to continue leaving the manor on a hunt alone, as long as he didn't reveal himself to a human, he was safe.

  


Roman's legs were kicking the side of his bed as he attempted to read his book of Shakespeare's sonnets Logan had gifted him their shared birthday a few weeks before, but he couldn't focus.

 

What if Logan had gotten hurt? I mean, he wasn't the sportiest person, but he was smart enough to be cautious, but what if he forgot and ended up being captured by human or the Aether?

 

The thoughts continued to swarm Roman's thoughts until the door to Logan and Roman's shared room crept open, revealing Logan.

 

Roman jumped up, smiling and sighing in relief.

 

"Logan!" Roman cheered happily at the sight of his brother, who strangely didn't even seem to notice Roman's voice, looking to the closet they shared and back to his bed, which he crept to slowly.

 

Roman frowned, concerned, as his brother had seemed so excited at the prospect of going on a hunt only hours ago, but the person how came back was silent and frozen.

 

"Specs? You good," Roman questions his brother.

 

Seemingly not hearing Roman's question, his brother walked straight to his bed and fell into it, not even taking off his shoes or tie.

 

Roman, very confused but hurt by being ignored, turned his back to his brother and took a long drink out of the water bottle filled with animal's blood on his nightstand.

 

Roman, already wearing his crown patterned pajamas, lays down under the covers in his bed and claps his hands together, turning the lights dim.

 

\---

 

After a few minutes, Roman has already fallen asleep, snoring loudly.

 

Logan, still awake, sits up in his bed, holding his head in his hands like a stupid child, tears dripping out of the spaces between his fingers, as he shook with anger.

 

Lyle, maybe the only person he still trusted in this goddamn mansion, and someone who was considered family to him had been lying to him throughout his entire time there. He had lied to every single person who wasn't born a vampire at the manor.

 

Lyle had tried to kill him so many years ago, the memory of the day now slightly foggy in his mind, when he had run away with his brothers and was supposedly attacked by an Aether with glowing yellow eyes and just happened to be saved by an Erebus with glowing yellow eyes.

 

He chuckles darkly to himself. How could he ever believed that fact to be true, when it was so obvious now that Lyle had tried to feed on him and his brothers, but when they turned out to live, he decided to bring new children into a trusting environment and slowly corrupt them until they are as mangled and evil as himself.

 

He's been living with a group of murdering liers for twelve _fucking_ years, and had never questioned anything they had told his before, since why would he?

 

They had always treated him sweetly and like the family, his brothers had always yearned for, they treated Logan like he was important enough to be saved, they made him feel safe.

 

 _Ha_ , Logan thought to himself, _they never meant any of it, they were just spouting lies to keep children they had turned from asking how and why._

 

He should've began questioning when he was fifteen, having spent now four years with the Erebus, when he found a book written about vampires in the library, which held information opposite of what the Ereus had told him, telling how vampires needed to eat more protein instead of draining animals to survive or how vampires could safely go out in the sun like humans. Before he could finish reading, the book was ripped out of his hands by an elder Erebus, and he was punished with isolation with just his books for three days and at the end of the isolation was told how that book was forbidden as it was supposedly written by vampire hunters and spoke lies as if they were truth and fooled young vampires into dying, as the sun will surely kill him and how he surely needs blood, as a vampire, being without a soul themselves, needs another's life force to keep themselves living. Logan was tipped off by this experience but decided to ignore it and continue his studies instead of looking into the topic like he should've, log before.

 

Anyway, now Logan knows the truth, that the kind family he knew were just murdering deceivers who care for nobody but themselves, and he was going to confront the person who caused his life to go from a hopeful joy to a corrupted hell with no future to hope for.

 

Mr. Lyle Damian Erebus, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm like 90% sure you can tell where I had written a week ago but then abruptly stopped writing and where I continued it today. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this is out late, and I sadly can't say when Chapter Three will be out, but let it be known that when it does come out, things will begin to become more serious and the plot will thicken.
> 
> So, I'm pretty excited for you guys to see it!
> 
> But like, I'm gonna have to do some, ahah, *fingerguns* research for that shiiitttt.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts on it!
> 
> (every time i fucking write an author's note, i end up deleting so much random bullshit cause they get long as fuck)


End file.
